Vinegar and Salt
by Rivieras
Summary: A casa, de repente, pareceu infernalmente, dolorosamente silenciosa. Não havia movimento, ação e reação, pergunta e resposta, tensão, ansiedade, felicidade, voz, cheiro, sons, música, gosto. Não havia corações frenéticos e sensações e toque e vida e calor. Apenas o nada, o vazio, a escuridão angustiante do lado de fora. Apenas o que eu havia feito de nós.


_**001**_ _Casa de Veraneio  
Isabella Swan_

A cozinha estava em ordem. As grandes panelas de cobre, penduradas, das menores às maiores, na parede sobre a pia. A louça necessária, por hora, lavada, repousava sobre um pano de prato, sobre a mesa de madeira. Os talheres pendiam em seus ganchos, as bancadas estavam limpas, facas afiadas. O chão de pedra caramelo, varrido. Flores frescas sobre a mesa do pátio exterior, numa garrafa de vidro que já fora de vinho. Crisântemos, repuxei meus lábios com amargura. Seja lá quem Edward chamara para limpar a casa de campo antes de minha chegada, colocara as flores que, naquele país, retratam a dor. O lugar das mesmas eram velórios e caixões fechados e túmulos e dias de finados. Retirei-as do vaso e as atirei no gramado. Retornei para dentro da casa, arrastei as duas malas grandes para o quarto que eu havia escolhido ficar. As grandes janelas de madeira estavam escancaradas, a roupa de cama, com cheiro fresco e agradável. Sentei-me sobre o pé de ferro da cama de casal, correndo os dedos pelo lençol macio de algodão claro.

Meu corpo gritava, em todas as suas pontas, por um banho escaldante e dias de sono. Eu conseguia sentir meus olhos afundando em meu rosto. Cogitei dormir um pouco, cogitei tomar um banho, cogitei soltar-me no chão e apenas deixar com que meu esgotamento tanto físico quanto emocional me tomassem e eu finalmente derrubasse todas as lágrimas que se acumulavam em agonia dentro de mim. Respirei fundo. Levantei, removi as peças sujas de roupa de meu corpo e as atirei no chão. Eu viajara por catorze horas para chegar aqui, mais o caminho de trem. Sentei ao chão, ao lado das malas, e as abri. Removi os sapatos, massageando os pés doloridos e avermelhados. Busquei algo leve para vestir. Uma calça preta de crepe e uma camisa creme de botões. Busquei por chinelos. Rolei os olhos ao observar os sapatos de saltos altos e bicos e tiras finas e tudo o que há de não-confortável. Para que porra de lugar eu pensei estar indo? Que porra de coisa achei que eu faria aqui, no meio do nada? Nos calçamentos irregulares e gramados? Apoiei minha cabeça nos joelhos, segurei com força meus cabelos emaranhados e sujos. Coloquei as únicas sandálias sem salto que havia em toda aquela bagunça em meus pés, alcancei minha necessaire, levantei-me com custo e marchei para o banheiro do corredor.

Azulejos lustrados e espelho lustrado e porcelanas lustradas. Toalhas limpas, de rosto e de banho, sobre a larga bancada, torneiras lustradas. Tudo brilhava de limpo. Agradeci mentalmente a seja lá quem fosse, o mesmo que provavelmente deixara flores da dor e morte, por toda a limpeza. Eu já estaria chorando caso a responsabilidade de limpar toda a casa para torná-la digna de se viver fosse deixada para mim. "Obrigada, Edward, por facilitar a merda da minha vida toda merda de toda vez.", disse ao nada, ao meu reflexo, encarando minhas mãos pálidas sobre a pia de mármore claro. Lavei meu rosto, penteei meus cabelos, escovei meus dentes, tentando sentir-me menos repulsiva. Encarei meu rosto cansado e meus olhos castanhos emoldurados por círculos escuros, os fios cor de mogno em cascata pelos meus ombros. Voltei ao quarto, buscando por um óculos de sol. Coloquei-o no topo da cabeça, cartão de crédito em meu bolso, arranquei uma página de meu caderno de anotações e peguei uma caneta. Vasculhei toda a casa, despensa, banheiros, quartos, armários da cozinha, a grande lavanderia, e então elaborei uma rápida lista de mantimentos para sobreviver ao jantar da primeira noite.

A caminhada até o centro da cidade levou uns bons quarenta minutos. A feira, sob o pôr-do-sol, cercada das casinhas antigas e sobre o pavimento de pedras, estava cheia. Cantores berravam músicas em italiano, dançantes e alegres, as quais eu não entendia bem. Casais e amantes e talvez amigos bebericavam taças de vinho sobre mesas improvisadas no pátio, próximas às barracas de massa com dezenas de variações de molho, de tomates, manjericão, queijos, e ervas frescas, para quem quisesse saborear. Caminhei às barracas de produtos à granel, comprando algumas maçãs, limões e aspargos. Na barraca de vinhos e queijos, adquiri um _pinot noir_. Por último, dois filés de robalo e uma garrafa de azeite de oliva com um cara que eu tinha certeza de que era português.

Também fui à mercearia. Adquiri ovos, manteiga, sabonete líquido de baunilha, shampoo e condicionador, um pote de manteiga de amendoim, pimenta, sal, um chip local, fósforos e um maço de cigarros. Praguejei a Europa pelos seus caríssimos maços de cigarros. Quando deixei a loja, o sol já começara a sumir. Caminhei ao ponto de táxi e embarquei no primeiro da fila, usando as pouquíssimas palavras em italiano que eu conhecia para guiá-lo até a casa de veraneio.

Larguei todas as compras sobre a ilha da cozinha, pegando dali apenas os produtos de banho. No banheiro, livrei-me rapidamente de minhas roupas e liguei os registros do chuveiro. Penteei meus cabelos com os dedos antes de entrar na água para facilitar a lavagem dos mesmos. Ao entrar no jato de água quente, suspirei de prazer e alívio. A tensão de meus ombros e pescoço se foi de imediato. Usei em meus cabelos e corpo com quantias generosas de produto. Após terminar de me lavar, sentei na banheira e apenas deixei que a água atingisse em seus fortes jatos toda a extensão de minhas costas. Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer a seguir. Não havia o que fazer, afinal. Absolutamente nada. Comer, dormir. Desfazer as malas. Não que houvesse real necessidade de desfazer as malas, não fazia diferença. Caso eu as desfizesse, provavelmente eu teria de limpar os armários do quarto. Se é que estes estavam vazios. Poderiam estar entulhados de coisas e roupas e e tudo mais que se pode encontrar em uma antiga casa de família que veio a se tornar uma casa de veraneio.

Ter nascido e crescido nesta casa deve ter sido incrível. Invejei Edward, franzindo as sobrancelhas para a cortina que rodeava a banheira. Forks tinha sido fria, úmida e solitária comigo. Para ele havia todos esses jardins verdes e tempo bom, irmãos, uma cozinha enorme, bicicletas e uma cidade pacata e pequena, a grande biblioteca, a comida extraordinária de Esme, sempre amável e sorridente. As belas garotas italianas e vinho e cigarros após o colégio. A mesa externa, os pôres-do-sol e as refeições em família e amigos do lado de fora. Seus cabelos cobre e olhos âmbar no sol, as garotas de pele corada e seus belos sotaques com seus vestidos soltos. Com pesar, eu imaginava Edward namorando Tanya, a garota de seus dezesseis anos, antes dele se mudar para o outro lado do oceano com sua família. Imagino-os caso ele não tivesse me conhecido, casando sob o sol dourado da Itália.

Meu coração doeu, apertou-se. Eu apreciava torturar-me, porque era simplesmente tão involuntário, tão fácil imaginar como qualquer outra teria o feito feliz. Como eu estraguei tudo. Como eu poderia imaginá-lo agora, em Seattle, agradecendo meu pequeno retiro para a Itália, saindo com garotas interessantes após o trabalho, com seus belos ternos negros e camisas brancas que o deixam tão bonito. Minha mente constantemente me sabota, desde que aceitei essa viagem, dizendo-me que tudo que ele dissera sobre como ficar sozinha aqui inspiraria-me novamente a pintar não era verdade, ele apenas queria livrar-se de mim.

Bufei, levantando-me da banheira e enfiando minha cara sob a água quente. Desliguei os registros e pulei para fora da banheira. Sequei meu corpo o mais rápido que consegui, ansiosa para vestir-me e preparar algo para comer. Vesti apenas uma calcinha e uma camiseta branca e grande demais para meu corpo, retirei um pouco da água de meus cabelos com a toalha e os penteei, deixando que caíssem úmidos sobre minhas costas.

Ao analisar os ingredientes para preparar o jantar, engoli em seco. De forma inconsciente, eu comprara os mesmos do primeiro jantar de minha lua de mel. Peixe, aspargos, molho hollandaise. Vinho, maçãs caramelizadas. A casa, de repente, pareceu infernalmente, dolorosamente silenciosa. Não havia movimento, ação e reação, pergunta e resposta, tensão, ansiedade, felicidade, voz, cheiro, sons, música, gosto. Não havia corações frenéticos e sensações e toque e vida e calor. Apenas o nada, o vazio, a escuridão angustiante do lado de fora. Apenas o que eu havia feito de nós.


End file.
